The present invention relates to a decorative candleholder.
Most conventional candleholders basically are functional in design, giving insufficient attention to their decorative effect. It is therefore desired to provide a candleholder which is more decorative in design, more pleasing and interesting to view and use than standard candleholders, and which is more suitable as a gift or novelty item.